


The last morning of the rest of our lives

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Cute, M/M, blue and red are adorable, blue swears a lot, vio is a bastard and we love him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: After making a game plan over breakfast the heroes begin their journey to the tower of the winds!
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The last morning of the rest of our lives

After Green’s story, it took a while to calm down and formulate a plan but eventually they decided to head out for the tower of the winds first thing in the morning. 

“So Red told you his story right?” Blue asked Vio at breakfast the next morning, Vio, startled out of his reverie, only nodded “Red was so brave!” Blue said looking at the smaller hero fondly, “he even saved me twice!” Red blushed and buried his face in Blues tunic.  
“stopppp” he wined in embarrassment.   
“You guys should have seen it! He was amazing! First I was teleported to the mountains, it was frigidly cold…”

“Then in the shadow temple…. Then the big Poe swallowed me whole! But I wouldn’t give up, I started slashing at that thing’s insides but I could hardly make a dent the thing was like rubber or jello, it just kept reforming and pressing in on me, I would have been smothered if Red hadn’t gotten those lanterns lit!” Blue paused for a second brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at Red who was still nestled beside him, “how did you light those in time anyway?”  
Red toyed with the hem of his tunic, “Well, it took me a while to figure it out, but by using the fire crystal for my rod I managed it just in time,” he bit his lip “I was really worried about you Blue” he began sniffling softly and Blue groaned dramatically,   
“Oh come on! Haven’t you cried enough?” but he pulled Red close to his chest none the less and rubbed his back as he cried into blues shoulder “there you go let it all out”  
“Wow,” Vio leaned over to whisper to Green “Blue really has changed hasn’t he?”   
“Ya” Green replied with a mischievous grin, “they were snuggling when I got back from hunting last night”   
“No!” Vio exclaimed incredulously “Really??”   
“Yep,” Green chuckled “practically spooning”  
“Who’s spooning,” Red asked as he rubbed his eyes  
“Oh!” Vio exclaimed, “I was just asking Green if he wanted me to spoon him up some more of this stew”   
“Uh-huh,” Blue said sounding unconvinced as he played with Red’s hair absentmindedly.  
“So! Red chirped excitedly, when are we heading for the tower of the winds? Do you have a plan yet Vio?” Vio’s eyes darkened as he stirred his stew absentmindedly  
“Well, we should probably head out as soon as we’re done with breakfast, from what I can remember the tower of the winds is about a days walk from here, as far as a plan…” Vio stared into his bowl for a moment, “I really do not know, we just don’t have enough information,” he sighed deeply.   
“That’s alright!” Blue exclaimed startling everyone “we have the key and each other! Well just make the plan as we go along” he grinned   
The others stared at him in astonishment for a few moments before smiles began to grow   
“Fake it till we make it huh?” Green said, “I like it!”  
“Yeah!!” Red exclaimed, “we’re back together nothing can stop us now!”  
Vio tried for an exasperated sigh but he was smiling too “well they do say that luck beats skill and cunning every time, and I would say that we’re pretty lucky”  
The others cheered and they began to clean up camp in record time they were finally doing it! Finally, on their way to save Zelda.   
\------  
Red and Blue walked together a fair distance behind Green and Vio, Red was practically skipping along while holding Blue’s hand, it was a habit that he had gotten into ever since he found blue in that icy cave. And Blue for his part didn’t complain, it honestly surprised him how much he liked it, he supposed it was for the same reason Red did it, physical confirmation that they were not alone again. Blue thought back to his conversation with Green the night before, and the comments hed heard at breakfast, it was strange he thought as he watched the red hat bouncing next to him how much his feelings towards the hero had changed in a few short days. He wanted to be close to the crimson hero all the time, to never let him out of his sight to keep him safe. He had always wanted to keep him safe, all the mocking and pushing around, hed been trying to toughen up the littler hero so that he could take care of himself if Blue wasn’t there. Well, he’d certainly proved that he was more than capable of taking care of himself and Blue to it turned out. Blue cleared his throat self concisely and said “Hey Red?”   
“Yeah Blue?” Red said beaming up at the taller man  
“I… uhh, I just wanted to say…” Blue took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “imsorryforallthetimesIwasmeantoyou!!” he said all in one go  
Red stopped in his tracks, eyes wide “what?” he whispered looking up earnestly into Blues face trying to catch the cobalt heroes eye but he was determinedly glancing anywhere but Red.   
“I’m sorry” he mumbled his ears turning a bright pink against his blue hat.   
“Really?” red asked incredulous  
“Yeah” he sighed finally meeting Reds intense gaze “I’m sorry, I was trying to help but it was wrong and…” he rubbed the back of his head nervously, “you never really needed the help anyway, your so strong Red stronger than I ever was-” but he was cut off as Red tackled him to the ground in a bear hug “Red what the Fuc-!” he exclaimed but red shushed him as he buried his face into Blues chest.   
“Shut up… Just shut up and let me have this!” blue sighed and gently rubbed Reds back as he cried into his chest.   
“You know I just cleaned this tunic” he whispered into Red’s ear as the sobbing quieted down. Red rolled off him and punched him gently in the shoulder   
“Well it serves you right!” he sniffled his face a lovely pink color as he stared at his boots, “you can’t just start saying nice things to me without warning like that! I might get the wrong idea..”   
“Oh?” Blue leaned forward so there was about an inch between them, “and what would that be?” Red opened his mouth to answer -  
“Hey slow pokes you need a break already?” green yelled back at them they both jumped   
“No, you dumbass!” Blue yelled back his whole face red enough to match Red’s tunic “were coming! I just tripped over a rock is all!” he stood up rapidly dusting himself off and reached down to help Red up who smiled sweetly before calling back to the others.  
“Vio! It was a pretty nasty fall can you come back her make sure Blue is alright? I’ll switch you places!”   
“what!”Blue exclaimed looking down at Red in utter befuddlement, “red what are you?-”  
“Fine! I’m coming Vio called out sounding just a bit miffed and Red took off like a shot only giving Blue a wink as he ran forward to link arms with green, Blue was fuming by the time Vio walked back to him.  
“I’m fine!” he grouched as soon as Vio made it to him “no need to examine me doc”   
“Are you sure? Vio said face all business “Red said that-”  
“Yes, I’m fucking sure!” Blue exclaimed his face still a light pink   
“Ah,” Vio said, they walked in silence for a few minutes before Vio said, “sooo you and Red huh?” Blue blanched sputtering  
“I’m not in love!” he exclaimed refusing to look Vio in the eye, but that didn't stop him from seeing the light pink blush dusting the tips of Blue's ears, again.  
“I never said you were” Vio deadpanned, and it was in that moment Blue knew, he fucked up “Soooo when did it start!” Vio said in a sing-song voice nudging Blues' side with his elbow.   
“Ack!” Blue exclaimed swatting at Vio’s arm, “stop that! You know I’m ticklish!”   
“Ok ok,” Vio said raising his hands in surrender, they walked in silence for a few more minutes. “Besides,” Vio said putting his hand solemnly on Blue’s shoulder and looking deep into his cobalt eyes “Red has a very cute ass and I can see why you like him” Blues jaw dropped as he gaped like a confused trout. Vio just kept walking as if mentioning Red’s ass was the most natural thing in the world.  
“VIO!!” Blue exploded and Vio booked it all the way back to where Green and red were walking with Blue in hot pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> no updates for months and two updates in one day! apparently that's how I roll!  
> hope you enjoyed this red and blue are too cute!   
> please leave a comment they are my only motivation!


End file.
